Dear Agony
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Izaya slips up and gets in trouble with the most ruthless underworld gang in Tokyo. Even when he gets beaten mercilessly he wont take help from anyone. How will he deal with this and what will Shziuo do when he finds out?/please review/Shizaya
1. Body over Mind

"_How'd I get stuck in the mess? I'm in so deep I feel like I'm drowning….like I'll never get out."_ Izaya thought as he felt his arm being bent in a way that wasn't humanly possible, and then there was the blood curdling "snap" signaling that Izaya's arm had been broken. The angry voices rang loudly through his ears as he was thrown around like some kind of rag doll.

"_If I scream for help there isn't a high percentage that someone will hear me, and even if someone does hear me they're less likely to help me. I've been in this situation many times before so I know the probability of me escaping this is…very low. The probability of getting out of here without any major injuries is also very low."_ Izaya felt one of his rubs crack as he was thrown against a brick wall, he felt his knees buckle as he fell forward onto the dirty asphalt.

"You deserve every bit of this you little freak, betraying us means a life time of torture. You knew that and still with that cocky attitude you decided to rat us out. You can run and hide anywhere in this world like the coward you are but we'll always find you, just remember that your mistake cost you your life. Now lay there a die you psychopath." The leader spat at the brunet as the rest of the gang started to walk away, Izaya knew better then to try to get up while they were still there. The last time he tried to do that his leg was fractured…now his right arm bones felt shattered and his ribs felt like they were poking in his lungs.

"I'm an information broker; it's my job to give out information to people who ask for it…" Izaya was silenced by the weight of the leaders boot on the back of his neck.

"If I hear one more sound out of you I'll break your neck do you understand?" The man screamed at the informant, Izaya took in a sharp breath and nodded. It was so dark Izaya couldn't see the smug grin on the larger males face.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a man, you given up that now you won't even try to fight for your life. I bet you won't me to kill you right? So you can be released from this hell? I could kill you…but I'm not that nice." Izaya kept in a sigh as the man removed hi foot from his neck and reached down to take his cell phone.

"We wouldn't want you calling for help now would we? With a broken arm it'll be pretty hard for you to crawl all the way to that underground doctor you always go to when we jack you up. But it will be very entertaining to watch you crawl for your life; how humiliating is that?...Unless you've already given up on your life, and you won't even try to save your own life. In which case let me give you some encouragement, for every five minutes you stay there I'll break another one of your bones and make it as painful as possible. And I'll continue to do this until every single bone in your body is shattered, and if you still haven't moved then…well let's just say all the torture you've been through tonight you'll be begging for more of that once you find out what I'm going to do later." Izaya felt like is spine was a pipe with cold water rushing down it at the sound of those words.

"See you _very _soon Izaya." The brunet watched as the man disappeared into the night, laughing that evil laugh that he heard in his nightmares.

"_You have to move, you have to keep going. Come on Izaya just try to stand up, no matter how much pain you're in you just have to keep going. Once you get to Shinra's everything will be ok, hurry and get up you only have four minutes left."_ The voice in Izaya's head whispered to him, Izaya used his good arm to sit himself up against the brick wall. He felt himself sit on something medal and cold, it was his pocketknife that he had tried to fight with. Unfortunately he was only able to cut one guy before both his arms were grabbed and his switchblade taken from him.

"_Just leave that switchblade you can always get another one, come on you have three minutes left. You have to stand up and get out of the alleyway. If he comes back to break one of your legs it'll be even harder to get to Shinra's, come on you can do it."_ The voice encouraged, Izaya nodded to it. It took him a good two minutes to get to his feet with his broken ribs stabbing in his lungs, making it hurt like hell every time he breathed in. He limped out of the alleyway, watching blood drip from his forehead and onto the sidewalk.

"I need to rest, it hurts so badly." Izaya said to himself, he leaned up against one of the closed shops and starred up at the full moon.

"If you rest for too long they'll come back, you're so close just keep going." Izaya sighed as the voice continued to encourage him to go on. He quickly started to walk again, the voice in his head continued to talk to him to help keep his thoughts off the excruciating pain he was feeling.

"Ok you're almost out of Ikebukuro, if you run in Shizu-chan it's all over. So be very carefully and stay hidden in the shadows." The voice whispered again, Izaya obeyed and stayed close in the shadows of the closed shops and restaurants.

"He's doing well, do you think we should go over to him and knock him down and couple of notches?" Izaya heard a man whisper, he didn't sound too far behind.

"Nah let him go; I'm to tired to break him anymore today. We'll save that for tomorrow." The leader said, Izaya sighed and tried to focus ahead even though he knew he was still being followed.

"Oh thank god." Izaya said aloud as he starred at the apartment building, he limped into the lobby and pressed the elevator bottom. It didn't take too long for it to finally open, Izaya quickly limped in and pressed the button that took the elevator to Shinra's apartment floor.

"There it is, I'm so close!" Izaya thought to himself as he stood in front of the door, he used his good arm to knock. His vision was now completely blurred by all the blood that kept running down from his forehead, all the saw was a figure in a white lab coat answer the door.

"Izaya? What the hell happened to you?" Shinra gasped as he moved aside to let the brunet in.

"Just a little accident, my arm is broken and a few of my ribs are to…oh and I think my skull might be cracked open." Izaya stated, his voice sounded kind of choked up…like he was going to cry from the pure pain he was feeling. But he was a man, and men don't cry.

"You and Shizuo are too much alike, no matter how badly you two get hurt you always find a way stay alive long enough for me to fix you back up." Shinra sighed as he helped Izaya into his operating room.

"Yes but there's a difference, I'm not a monster." Izaya said, trying not to laugh because he knew it would hurt. He held in a pained cry Shinra helped him pull off his shirt.

"I'm going to have to do a few x-rays before I can do anything, I might even have to perform surgery because it looks like your rings were pushed in so I have to set them and see if there were any injuries to your lungs. Hopefully you didn't lose too much blood considering you have a very rare blood type." Shinra said as he got the x-ray machine ready.

"Just hurry, I'm in a lot of pain. I can feel my ribs stabbing into my lungs." Izaya confessed as he leaned forward to put some of the pressure off.

"I will, so did Shizuo do this to you? You've been coming to me almost every day in the past two to three months with cuts and bruises all over your body. Sometimes you even have a few broken bones; I never thought it would be Shizuo because you always get away from him." When Izaya didn't answer Shinra looked back at the brunet so see he had his head was down and his bangs were covering his red eyes.

"…..It's not Shizu-chan…" Izaya mumbled under his breath.

"Oh? Then who is it?" Another long pause from the brunet.

"…I made some mistakes…if I say anything else they'll come after you to." Izaya sighed; Shinra stared at the brunet with wide eyes. After yet another long pause of cold silence Shinra let out a loud sigh and lead Izaya in front of the x-ray machine.

"Please try not to get yourself killed; I can't believe you let yourself get this badly hurt. Why didn't you fight back?" Shinra asked as he put on his goggles and started taking the x-rays.

"I don't know… my body wants to fight and I usually do, but something in my mind holds me back. It keeps telling me to just let myself get hurt…to just take it and if I do it'll be over sooner. But when I do let my mind take control I get hurt worse than when I fight back, obviously this time my mind took over…and it just ended with me getting hurt badly. "

"The mind is a tricky thing; the thing that you're talking about might be depression that's taking over. If you want I can give you some anti-depressants and maybe the name of a good therapist."

"I'm not a nutcase Shinra, I don't need therapy and I don't want to be put on medication." Shinra just grinned and helped Izaya back over to the operating table. The doctor was used to Izaya not taking his help…or anyone's help for that matter.

"Alright I'll perform a quick surgery to re-set your ribs…I'll be putting you under a lot of painkillers so I'll let you spend the night here; mostly because I think its way to dangerous for you to go out again." Shinra said as he went over to a large medicine cabinet and took out a syringe with some kind of clear liquid.

"Fine but if I feel good enough to walk I'm going home; I'm not a child I don't need you to babysit me." Izaya said fiercely.

"Who said anything about babysitting? I'm just trying to help you out." Shinra said nervously as he took Izaya's unbroken arm, ready to plunge the needle into his vein.

"I don't need your help; I can take care of myself." Shinra let out another sigh and pushed the needle into one of the blue veins. It didn't take long for Izaya to fall back on the operating table, completely unconscious and no longer feeling any pain. Shinra had made sure to put him under enough painkillers to keep him asleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: *gives you a tissue*Aw please don't cry I'm making this an M rated one because of the violence and maybe something more later. I really hope you like this so far and I'll try my hardest to make it as good as the last ones! If you have any questions about this just ask and I'll answer them in the next chapter like I usually do! Please don't forget to review, alert, and favorite! I tried so hard on this and even wrote it while im sick so if i missed any grammer or spelling mistakes im really sorry! <strong>


	2. Dont want Dont need

"Thanks Shinra" Izaya said to the doctor as he followed him to the front door.

"No problem! You know you could have called me or Celty yesterday to pick you up so you didn't have to limp all the way over here"

"I didn't for two reasons, the first reason is if they saw Celty or you helping me they would have gunned you down right there. The second reason is that..."he" took away my phone so I would have to be in pain longer." Izaya mumbled under his breath.

"He" meaning who exactly?" Shinra asked curiously

"...I still can't tell you, I'm probably going to get one of my legs broken for telling you this much." Shinra's eyes widened when Izaya said that.

"Izaya you can't live like this, you're being tortured almost every day. The more times your bones break the weaker they become and the easier it is to break them. You've also been looking very pale and skinny lately, I'm afraid if you keep this up you'll die." Shinra said nervously.

"...I know I'm going to die if I keep this up...how long do you think I have?"

"Izaya...I'd say only a few months until your body and mind gives up, it'll make you slip into a coma and there's a small chance you'll ever wake up from it." The two stood there in complete silence for god knows how long.

"Well then...I guess I've lived a good life don't you think?" Izaya asked as he turned his head to smile at the underground doctor.

"Please Izaya-kun it's alright if you stay here for awhile to let your bones and body heal. It'll also give you some time away from whoever is doing this to you." Izaya just laughed and shook his head.

"That's very kind of you but I can take care of myself..."

"Izaya you're going to die, why can't you understand that if you need help its ok to ask?" Shinra said angrily

"I do understand that I'm going to die, but if I ask for help it shows that I can't handle my own problems. I don't want to drag you or Celty into the same situation I'm in; and I don't need you to worry about me either." Izaya said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"But we're your friends and we just want to help you. Aren't you afraid to die and leave behind everything you have?"

"Ha what do I have? I'm not married, I don't have any kids, all my friends are afraid of me, do I need to go on?" Izaya laughed.

"…You're doing really well in your job."

"My job is what got me into this mess, but I'd never quit because it would keep me away from my lovely humans."

"_Sigh_...just please try to take better care of yourself and protect yourself." Shinra said, knowing this would just be an ongoing battle.

"I'll try...oh and before I go I have one hypothetical question for you."

"What is it?"

"Let's say hypothetically that someone were to hear voices of people that aren't really there. They just hear these voices telling them what to do and this person were to actually listen to those voices...would that make them crazy?" Izaya felt sweat bead down the back of his neck when Shinra started looking at him with a suspicious look.

"Hypothetically?" Shinra asked

"...yes"

"Well hearing a voice of a person who it isn't there is a sign of going...insane I guess. Some people who've had brain damage or live alone might create some kind of "imaginary friend" to keep them from being lonely. Also when someone is in total fear or is in a traumatic situation they could also start hearing voices to try to take their minds away from It." Izaya was silent for a while before speaking up.

"Thank you Shinra." That's all Izaya was able to say.

"This was all hypothetical?" Shinra asked, still suspicious of the question; when Izaya didn't answer he let out a heavy sigh.

"Izaya...you can tell me." Shinra said putting a hand on the brunets shoulder. Izaya flinched at the touch, making Shinra recede his hand from his shoulder

"Do...do you think that maybe I'm going insane?" Izaya asked, turning his head away from the other male.

"As long as you're not talking to yourself I think you're a pretty sane person. Really Izaya if you have any other health or mental problems I can help you." Shinra said to the brunet, Izaya grinned and nodded.

"Thanks... I'll probably be coming over tonight again." Shinra stared at the informant with a confused look before he realized what Izaya meant.

"Be careful and whatever you do, don't let yourself get caught by Shizuo. One punch by him can re-break all of the ribs I set in place; and if you start running you'll rip out your stitches. You also have a bit of a head injury so if you get hit in the head by him you'll probably get a concussion." Shinra informed the information broker.

"I've never gotten caught by him and I don't intend to start now." Izaya said as he opened the door of the apartment, Izaya heard the door close behind him as he headed to the elevator. He continued to think about that damn voice he always heard when he was getting beaten, that voice that encouraged him to go on. It was weird the voice he kept hearing sounded very familiar, like the voice of a person he met before and knew so well. But the voice he heard was so faint that Izaya couldn't really tell whose voice it was.

It was definitely a male's voice no doubt about that, when this particular voice talked to him it sounded so fierce and wanting that it almost scared Izaya….no…actually it gave him adrenaline rush…being talked to like that just made him so energetic….wow that isn't healthy is it? Getting verbally abused by an imaginary voice and actually liking the sound of the abuses voice.

"_Maybe I do have a mental problem…my heads been hurt a lot of times these past few months so it can't be my fault right?" _Izaya thought to himself as he pulled his fuzzy trimmed hood over his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"_No it's not your fault_." Izaya flinched at the sound of that voice echo threw his skull.

"Leave me alone, you aren't real." Izaya mumbled to himself

"_Hey that's not nice, I helped you through a lot and now you want me to go to away? Well to bad I'm here to say."_ Izaya growled as the voice started laughing at him.

"If you weren't a figment of my imagination I'd stab you with my switchblade."

"_Haha what switchblade; you broke it last night remember?" _

"Fuck you, I'm just going to stop talking to you."

"_Ok so I'm just going to talk louder then, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME DON'T IGNORE ME_!" The voice screamed at Izaya.

"Would you shut the…." Izaya said loudly before colliding with some large figure, he gasped and fell backwards onto the concrete. The smaller male whimpered at the feeling of his sore ribs being hit and his head start hurting, Izaya squinted up at the large figure only to have his eyes widen in fear.

"IZZZAAYYYAA!" Shizuo screamed, going over to the nearest medal object the throw at the brunet, Izaya knew that if he started to run he would rip his stitches…eh what the hell. The informant jumped to his feet and started running full speed away from the blonde.

"Ugh I'm going to die…" Izaya thought to himself.

"_Haha…probably."_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Oh My God you guys were confused on the last chapter? Oh wow I'm so sorry, the next time you're confused on something in the story please log in and ask me! I'll be happy to verify anything you have missed. Damn now I feel bad for making the last chapter such bad grammerd and really bad spelling. Sorry T-T. I hope you like this chapter I triple checked everything and if your still confused please tell me specifically what you're confused about and I'll either PM you or answer it in the next chapter ok? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! <strong>


	3. Stare

"_I have to get away, come on why can't I run faster? Damn that Shinra for giving me so much pain medication; I'd rather be in pain then be dead."_ Izaya thought to himself as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him with an infuriated bodyguard running after him. Izaya knew every alleyway so it wouldn't be that hard to lose Shizuo, unfortunately his lungs were starting to hurt him and all the medication he was on was slowing him down. The blonde was nearly at his heels as the two turned through various alleyways.

"_I just have to make this one turn and…."_ Izaya gasped when he had suddenly ran into a brick wall, his head went forward and cracked against the sheer force of the brick. The brunet's eyes rolled back as he fell backwards onto the dirty asphalt; he could hear Shizuo getting closer and closer but he couldn't find the strength to get up and start running again.

"_This is it…I'm going to die."_ Izaya thought, he stared up at the buildings that looked as if they were painted against the sky. He really didn't want to think of about how close he was to death, maybe Shizuo would be nice today and just throw a vending machine on top of him. A quick death is always better then a long agony filled one right?

"IIIZZZAAAYYYA YOU'RE DEAD!" Shizuo screamed as he approached the smaller male, Izaya didn't want the blonde to know how weak he actually was so he struggled to get on his hands and knees. Once he was finally up off the ground he thought that maybe this was his chance to try to get away again….but Shizuo was already in front of him. The blonde grabbed Izaya roughly by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the red bricked wall. Izaya tried to reach in his pocket for his switchblade before remembering it had broke the night before.

"Any last words flea?" Shizuo asked as he swung his arm back, ready to punch the smaller male into next week; Izaya had no idea what he was going to get out of this…he had one idea that the voice in his head had suggested…but it was just vile…

"_I guess I have no choice_." Izaya reached his arms up and wrapped them tightly around the blonde's neck, Shizuo tried to ask what the hell the flea thought he was doing but was silenced by Izaya's lips smash against his own. The force hit Shizuo so hard that he fell backwards onto the asphalt with Izaya clutching onto him for dear life.

"_What the hell is he doing…and what is he sticking in my mouth_?" Shizuo thought to himself as he felt Izaya slide his tongue into the warm mouth. Izaya started playing with the larger male's tongue as he starred at him with wide eyes, while Shizuo was nice and distracted Izaya moved onto his heels. Izaya hovered over the blonde with only their lip connected; it was a clear shot out of the alleyway…then…

"This was fun Shizu-chan but I must go." Izaya said as he pulled away from the shocked blonde's lips, Shizuo gasped when all he saw was Izaya running out of the alleyway and turning a corner quickly. The blonde growled and pulled himself up from the dirty asphalt.

"The next time I see him I'm ripping his head off." Shizuo thought to himself as he started walking back to where he had left Tom.

_Later that night…_

"Dammit because of running around with Shizuo I wasn't able to get home in time." Izaya thought to himself as he continued to walk in the direction of his safe home. He had to stop by the Pharmacy to pick up some more bandages and pain medication. He took a deep breath as he passed by the few alleyways he had always gotten beaten up in.

"_Ugh this is just like Elementary school."_ Izaya thought to himself as he walked quicker than usual, he was almost there was a large hand grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled him into the dark alleyway.

"There's our favorite little play toy." One of the men laughed, Izaya yelped as his arms were pulled behind his back and his hair grabbed roughly. He watched one of the men went in front of him and punched him in the stomach; luckily he didn't eat that much today so all he did was gag.

"F-Fuck…" Izaya whimpered as he tried to get air into his lungs, he was punched again in the stomach and once in the jaw.

"_Come on you have to fight back_!" The voice in Izaya's head screamed at him, Izaya nodded and kicked his foot up high enough to kick one of the men in the jaw.

"Hold his feet down." One of the other men barked angrily, in a millisecond Izaya had two men holding down both of his legs. Blood dripped out of his mouth and nose as he was continuously pummeled by the large fists.

"…Flea?" Izaya's eyes widened when he heard the familiar nickname, he looked over to see Shizuo standing a few feet away from him. The gang members didn't really notice him so they just continued to attack the smaller male, Izaya spat blood onto the asphalt as another fist jammed into his already bruised stomach. Izaya was pulled back and then thrown onto the ground; his vision was blurred as he heard the gang members booming laugher. They pushed passed the dumbfounded ex-bartender and disappeared into the night, it took a few minutes before Izaya was able to slide onto his hands a knees. He wasn't surprised that Shizuo was still standing there…watching him struggle and suffer.

Izaya heard the footsteps of the blonde coming closer and closer to his bruised and bloody, he closed his eyes tightly ready to feel the hard blow of the blonde's fist. But instead he felt Shizuo moved his hands under him and pick him up bridal style, he wanted to ask what Shizuo was doing but his throat hurt too much from being strangled before.

"Don't die flea." Shizuo said fiercely as he started walking in the direction of Shinra's apartment, he felt Izaya's head fall against his shoulder as he slowly went unconscious. The blonde felt chills go up his spine as he felt the smaller male's blood drip onto his hands and bartenders uniform.

"Why…didn't you help me?" Izaya whispered, already knowing the answer would be something like "Duh because I want you to die".

"I didn't really know if it was you." Shizuo said as he carried Izaya down the hallway and up to the underground doctor's door, he shifted his hand from under the body and started knocking on the wooden door. It didn't take long for Shinra to answer the door.

"Hey Shinra, the flea is half dead so could you fix him up or whatever?" Shizuo said calmly as the smaller male stared at the bloody body with wide eyes.

"Hurry, bring him in." Shinra said moving aside to let the two inside; Shizuo followed Shinra into the operating room and laid the informant on the medal operating table.

"He's going to be ok right?" Shizuo asked as he watched the doctor move around the room.

"….Shizuo…I don't know how much I can do for him…if he has serious internal bleeding then…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: If you didn't figure this out by now the title of this fan fiction "Dear Agony" is also the title of the song Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin. It did give me a few ideas for this story so that's why I named it that. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and regarding the questions for why this is rated M. No I don't think I'll put Izaya getting raped in this, probably just him having a dream about him and Shizuo…you know. Haha but the real reason its M is because it's going to be heavy violence so I thought I was supposed to make it M cause of that? Anyway don't forget to review!<strong>


	4. Pain, Fear, Weird

After Izaya had gained enough strength to sit up on the operating table, he took off his shirt so Shinra could better examine his injuries. Shizuo was standing only a few inches away as Shinra looked over the bruised and cut body.

"Oh, Izaya did you know you were stabbed in the back of your right shoulder?" Shinra asked as he examined the bloody wound.

"To be honest in the spot it's all numb." Izaya said, not really being able to move his shoulder or even feel it for that matter.

"Well before I sew it up I have to take this blade out of the cut, the blade from the knife used to cut you broke off into your shoulder." Izaya's eyes widened as Shinra got out something that looked like pliers; Shinra moved behind the brunet and wrapped the pliers around the blade.

"Shizuo could you hold his arms down for me?" Shinra asked the blonde who was still staring intently at them; he hesitated before moving forward and grabbing the brunet's wrists. Izaya felt his cheeks grow hot at the feeling of being so close to the man that wanted him dead.

"Wait is this going to hu…" Izaya was silenced as the sharp blade was ripped out of his skin; the pure pain hit him like a brick wall. The two flinched when Izaya le out a horrific pain filled scream; Shizuo gripped the smaller male's wrists tighter as Izaya started struggling to break free.

"Hold him down tightly Shizuo; I still need to clean the cut." Shinra ordered as he poured some disinfectant on a towel, Izaya's head went forward and his teeth clamped down hard on Shizuo's neck.

"Stop biting me flea." Shizuo said angrily as the brunet bit down harder, his sharp teeth broke the blonde's skin making blood start to drip out of the bite wound. Shizuo moved Izaya's wrists into one hand and used his free hand to grab the smaller male's neck; he shook him by the throat trying to get Izaya off his neck. Shinra was working as quickly as he could; he took out a syringe filled with some kind of clear liquid. Izaya didn't even notice the liquid being injected into his bloodstream until he started to feel strangely tired…his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed onto the operating table.

"What did you do?" Shizuo asked as he rubbed the small bite wound the brunet had made on his neck, Shinra laid the syringe back on the counter and took out a needle and thread.

"Just something to make him sleep while I finish stitching him up, I gave him a very small dosage so he should be awake in ten to fifteen minutes." Shinra explained as he turned Izaya over on his stomach and started sewing the deep wound. The two were silent while Shinra stitched and bandaged the unconscious informant.

"You can leave now Shizuo; I'll have Celty take him home so he doesn't get into anymore trouble." Shinra said to the blonde who was still staring at the half naked brunet, Shizuo ignored him and continued to keep his eyes on Izaya. While Shinra cleaned up all the blood and medical tools Izaya slowly gained consciousness, he couldn't feel any more pain so that was a good sign to him.

"Thanks….Shinra." Izaya breathed as he tried to keep his eyes open, the doctor nodded as Izaya tried to get off the table. He paid no attention to the collection agent because he knew the moment their eyes met Shizuo was try to kill him again.

"Just wait a few minutes until the medicine I gave you wears off, I'm going to go ask Celty to drive you home so you don't run into those guys again." Shinra said to the informant as he headed for the door.

"No! I don't Celty to take me home; I have two legs that aren't broken I'm perfectly capable of walking home." Izaya said as he slid of the medal table and started towards the door, he gasped when he was suddenly grabbed roughly and thrown against the wall. Just as he was about to fall forward onto the tiled floor Shizuo shot forward and pinned him against the wall, Shizuo held Izaya's wrists together with one hand and took a roll of duck tape he had found with the other. Izaya wasn't able to get two words out before a piece of the tape was smacked onto his mouth; then another long piece bound his hands together. Finally the blonde let go of him and let him slide onto the floor.

"I know where the flea lives so I'll take him home, but I want him tied up." Shizuo said to the doctor as he bent down and slung Izaya over his shoulder.

"T-That's really not necessary Shizuo." Shinra said nervously, again he ignored his childhood friend and carried the infuriated brunet out of the apartment.

"Stop struggling flea, if you don't I'm going to throw you on the ground again." Shizuo said angrily as he walked down the dark street with Izaya kicking and whimpering on his shoulder. It didn't take long for Izaya to just give up, he was surprised that Shizuo actually knew where he lived…although he did chase him around that area a lot so I guess the blonde figured it out.

"Heiwajima." Izaya's eyes winded when he heard the deathly familiar voice, Shizuo turned around to see a group of men in dark sweatshirts only a few feet away from him.

"Why don't we take that informant off your hands?" The leader of the gang asked, an evil smile spreading across his face; Shizuo thought for a moment before an idea popped into his head.

"Hey you've been kicking his ass for the past few months, it's my turn and I've got a lot of stuff to torture him with." Shizuo felt Izaya's body tense up when he heard those words; the leader was quiet for a while before speaking up again.

"Fine, we know you hate him as much as we do so I guess you can torture him for us tonight." Shizuo nodded and turned his back on the large pack of men. Once he was sure they had gone away he started walking in the direction of Izaya's apartment.

"Why me? Why dammit why?" Izaya thought to himself as they got closer and closer to his home, it was very late at night so no one was in the lobby at this hour. Once they were on the right floor Shizuo didn't even bother asking for the key, he did what any rational person would do in this situation…kick the door to pieces. After that was finished "killing" Izaya's front door he headed towards the brunets bedroom. Again he kicked Izaya's bedroom door down and threw the smaller male onto his bed, Izaya closed his eyes tightly when he saw the blonde lean forward towards him. The tape on his mouth was suddenly ripped off and the tape that bound his hands were ripped away.

"Shizu-chan…." Shizuo put a hand up to stop Izaya from talking.

"Next time I see you I'll kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow weird chapter right? Anyway don't forget to review and if you have any questions please ask! And I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I have in here :( <strong>


	5. He's Mine

"What the hell shizu-chan? First you save me then you tie me up, then you save me again and now you're saying you're going to kill me? You're acting really strange Shizu-chan." Izaya yelled at the blonde angrily.

"I don't have to explain anything to you flea." Shizuo spat back, he turned his back on the brunet and headed towards the bedroom door; Izaya jumped off the bed and grabbed Shizuo roughly by arm.

"I'm not letting you leave until I get an explanation." Izaya said fiercely pulling Shizuo back to him; the blonde growled and faced the smaller male.

"Oh really?" Shizuo said, and evil grin spreading across his face he moved past the brunet and grabbed the wooden dresser behind him by its base. Izaya gasped when it was suddenly flung into the bed, both breaking by the sheer force. Before Izaya could start screaming at him Shizuo was already in the other room tearing out the refrigerator and throwing it at the half circle couch. The couch broke in half and the refrigerator cracked and spilled all of its contents onto the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Izaya screamed, Shizuo looked around to see if there was anything else he could wreck. He grinned when he saw the flea's desk covered with assorted electronic devices; Izaya yelped and started running towards his precious desk before the blonde could get there. The brunet grabbed his extra switchblade and held the blade out towards the blonde, Shizuo shot behind him and started picking up the desk.

"Don't!" Izaya cried, Shizuo put the desk down and moved closer to the terrified male until their chests were touching. Shizuo grabbed the back of Izaya's head roughly and made the smaller male look up at him.

"Can I leave now?" Shizuo said, Izaya blushed at the feeling of how close Shizuo was to him. Wait was he actually feeling aroused by Shizuo; the man who had just destroyed more than half of his home and tied him up only a few minutes ago. Something inside the brunet made him tilt his head up and kiss the male in front of him; chills ran up Izaya's spine as his lips connected with Shizuo's. Even though the kiss only lasted a second it felt like an eternity to Izaya; but once he pulled away Shizuo pulled him back and smashed his head into the desk. The desk cracked in half as Izaya collapsed to the floor, his lips was cut open and bleeding and his nose was broken.

"I only did that because apparently you love being beaten up, how else would you explain you going back to that gang who always tortures you? I don't know what sick game you're playing but that was a warning, If I see you around that gang again I'm going to assume you negotiating something for them to try and kill me. If that's the case then I'll you right there and then." Shizuo growled to the hurt brunet before walking out of the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

"_Why me? Dammit why me_?" Izaya thought to himself as he struggled to get to his feet, he looked around at his destroyed home the felt the pain of his head hit him.

"_I probably have a concussion so I guess I can't go to sleep now…I have a lot of cleaning up to do anyway so I'll just do that until morning; then I'll go to Shinra to see if I really do have a concussion."_ Izaya slowly started picking up his electronics which have all somehow stayed intact, he carefully placed them on the larger kitchen counters before going back to see how badly damaged his desk was. He knew he was going to have to call someone to fix the refrigerator and the couch...and the bed and dresser. Izaya was probably going to have to buy a new desk and I guess fixing the bed would be kind of stupid so a new one would have to be ordered.

"Let's see what are the possibilities are in the situation I'm in. Possibility one would be fighting back against the gang…but they outnumber me and they know me to well for me to try any tricks on them so that possibility it out. Possibility two would be staying in my home for the rest of my life but I still have information to give out and if the gang finds out where I live it'll be all over so that possibility is also out of the question. Also if Shizuo sees me around them again he'll try to kill me right there and then so…I guess I'm screwed." Izaya said aloud as he struggled to push his refrigerator off of his now broken couch.

_Meanwhile…_

"_The flea must be playing some kind of sick game; I mean he wouldn't just let those bastards hurt him right? No of course not, he's been too fast for me to catch him so why would he let those lowlifes get him? It's a game; it has to be a game."_ Shizuo thought as he continued to walk home, he stopped when the site of that gang caught his eye. Most of them were smoking but the others were just leaning up against the abandoned buildings looking board as hell.

"Why can we just kill the little freak? I'm getting really tired or torturing him." One of the male's said as he blew the second hand smoke into the winter air.

"I guess so, we can always find some other bastard to torture, what about the Shizuo Heiwajima guy?" Another one suggested.

"Nah man that guy is crazy strong; he'll kill us all with just one punch. I saw him throw this reporter guy ten feet in the air just because he was talking about his little brother." The all shuttered in fear.

"What about that headless rider?"

"Nah I don't think that thing can feel pain, it's like some kind of monster. We could go after that guy she lives with, his name is…I think its Shinra or something like that. He doesn't look very tough; actually he looks kind of nerdy. "

"We can't go after either of them; they're both friends with Shizuo so if we did anything to them then he would be after us. I don't want to take any chances with that guy…I heard that he isn't even human. Some kind of lab experiment that underground doctor created. He injected him with some kind of adrenaline boost to male him have super human strength."

"That's bull, since when do you gossip about shit like that?"

"Whatever, the point is we don't want to get on his bad side. I think if we keep torturing that Orihara Izaya we'll be fine. He hates everything about that insect so we're in the clear, maybe we can even get Shizuo to join us."

"If he did join us I bet that would make us the strongest gang in Tokyo…Hm but isn't he apart of the dollars already?"

"I'm not sure, the next time we see him we should ask if he wants to join us. Even if the dollars have all those people joined together it wouldn't matter if we have Shizuo Heiwajima. Remember he took on all those hypnotized slasher victims?"

"Oh yea, that was awesome."

"The most important thing we should do when talking to him is to not make him mad…oh or talk about his little brother."

"Exactly, first we could just casually ask if he could help us out with torturing the informant. Then when we're all buddies we can ask him to join us. He looks as dumb as a rock so I think he'll join us right away."

Shizuo stood there…not really knowing what to do now…well when in doubt….throw a vending machine. H grabbed the nearest one and threw it as hard as his un-human strength would let him. The men gasped when three of the members were hit with the medal object; all of them dropping unconscious to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" The leader of the gang screamed as a light post hit into two more of the gang members, leaving only a few left standing. Their eyes widened when they saw who was causing the destruction, Shizuo screamed angrily before throwing another large medal object. The leader was the only one left standing; he was too petrified by what had just happened to move out of the way of Shzuo's hand. He gasped when he was suddenly grabbed roughly by the collar of his shirt and picked up a few feet from the ground.

"If I see you dirt bags anywhere near my friends and family I'LL KILL YOU!" Shizuo screamed before throwing the terrified male on the floor. The man watched as Shizuo started walking back towards the direction of his home; the blonde stopped for a moment and turned around to face the man.

"Oh and the same thing goes for the flea, stay the hell away from him…he's mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry I took so long with this :( FORGIVE ME!...oh and REVIEW PLEASE! I THINK THERE WILL BE ONLY A FEW MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE! AND THEY'RE GOING TO BE REALLY CUTE! HAHA oh and don't be sad this is going to end soon! I'm going to make yet ANOTHER Shizaya fan fiction after this one that you guys will just LOVE!<strong>


	6. Stalker

The past few days have been pretty damn good; Izaya hasn't seen any sign of the gang for days now and most of his injuries were starting to heal. Celty would usually drive by his apartment just to see that he was still alive or Shinra would call to see if everything was ok. The brunet was also able to get more information out to people which also meant more money for him…and Namie who has continuously bugged him on when she was getting her paycheck.

But…something was weird…just…weird….every time Izaya would go out at night to deliver information he would feel someone following him. He could hear footsteps right behind him as he walked through alleyways but every time he checked to see if anyone was following him it would turn out to be no one.

"_Maybe am being haunted."_ Izaya thought to himself as he heard the footsteps behind him again; he was on his way to deliver information to man who insists on being nameless. Yes Izaya believes in haunting and ghosts…well he knows a dullahan so there has to be the possibility of ghost as well right?

"Alright who the hell keeps following me?" Izaya screamed into the empty alleyway, Izaya loves watching humans but he does not like it when his humans stalk him…he especially didn't want to get raped if that's what this guys plan was. Looking around the alley he saw nothing but trashcans, now this was getting annoying. He would have kept searching if he didn't have somewhere to be right about now. Izaya started running now, and of course the footsteps got louder like the person stalking him was chasing him now.

"_Wait why am I running from this guy? Izaya Orihara never runs away from some horney stalker!"_ Izaya thought to himself, he stopped short at dead end hearing the footsteps get closer…and closer…and closer….until he could feet hot breath on the back of his neck. Izaya didn't turn around to see who was behind him; if he did the person would just hide again. The moon lit up the alleyway so Izaya was able to get a good look at the person by his shadow; it was definitely a man judging by how tall he was. He was skinny and looked pretty bucked up and strong, Izaya couldn't really tell how old the man was but he looked around his twenties.

"Why are you following me?" Izaya asked the figure, still not turning around to see who it was. When he didn't get an answer he tried to think of something else to ask.

"Are you with that gang that's been attacking me? Did they hire you to kill or rape me?" Izaya asked, his breathing was shaky now. He didn't know if he was scared or just nervous…but why would he be scared? Just because of the possibility of being raped or killed?...

"….No." Izaya tried his best to figure out who it was by the voice, it was very familiar to him but he just couldn't figure out who it was.

"Why have you been following me?" Izaya whispered, he had no idea what to make of the situation. He didn't know who this person was, what he wanted, why he was following him, and more importantly…what was he going to do to him.

"I need something from you." Izaya's bit his lips hard when he felt the person move closer, he could feel the body pressing against his back and the lips of the man right by his neck.

"I-if its information you want you're going to have to pay for it…and you didn't have to stalk me for it, you could have just called." Izaya growled under his breath, he really didn't believe that information was the _only_ thing this man wanted. Velvet lips pressed against the pail skinned neck, his wasn't rough just a little peck on the neck.

"It's not information I need." The man whispered back, his lips now pressed against the shell of the informant's ear.

"Then what the hell do you want from me?" Izaya said, his voice sounding more agitated and frustrated now. He yelped when an arm was wrapped around his waist and another hand flew up to his mouth the keep him from screaming.

"Hm…well I guess its information I need…but I want you to scream it. That's probably the only way I'll get this kind of information out of you; you're not the only one who knows how to play games Izaya." Izaya opened his mouth as much as he could and bit down on the hand that covered his mouth, when it was quickly removed he started yelling.

"You sick bastard, what the hell kind of information could you possibly want me to scream….and how the hell do you know my name?"

"Just say the first name that comes to mind when I start this ok?" Izaya was about to ask what the hell he was talking about when the arm around his waist was taken away and the person's body pushed forward until Izaya was crushed against the wall. The hand that was over his mouth now returned but that wasn't the hand Izaya was focusing on at the moment…another hand moved around his waist and dipped into the dark jeans. Two fingers were slipped into the brunet's mouth as the hand moved unto his pants in into the boxers he was wearing.

"Nn…n-no." Izaya was able to say as the fingers were pushing deeper into his mouth, the man chuckled and grinded up against the back of the informant covered by his jeans.

"That's not a name; I want to hear you scream a name." The man laughed as he grabbed and very beloved organ and started pumping it. Izaya lout out a scream laced with pleasure as he was rubbed from the front and grinded from the back.

"S-Shizu-chan!" Izaya screamed as the man rubbed him faster and teased the leaking tip…whoa…did he just say…Shizu-chan?

"Good boy, now scream the name again." Izaya didn't want to scream that name, he tried to think of someone else but as another wave of pleasure shot threw his skinny body he couldn't help but scream Shizuo's nickname again.

"You like this Shizuo guy don't you? You want him all over you and to be inside you right?" The man breathed into Izaya's ear, his face was now flushed a dark red as he heard the man's words.

"W-what are you saying? W-we hate each other…how do you know him?" Izaya gasped when his special organ was squeezed roughly.

"That wasn't the answer to my question, answer correctly or get punished again." The man threatened; there was something about this man that Izaya …loved. He didn't know why but he couldn't get enough of the touch or the sound of his voice.

"I…I don't know…right now…I just don't know…I hate him and he hates me; that's all there is to it." Izaya said, now trying to keep his voice calm. He sighed in relief when the hand was removed from his pants…it didn't feel very nice having a certain white liquid run down his inner thighs though.

"Hm….this was a fun game, we should do it again sometime…oh and one more thing, I'm going to continue following you. You always stalk humans so I don't think you would mind me stalking you right? Don't worry, I won't try to rape you again anytime soon." Izaya flustered when he felt the lips back by his ear.

"Unless you want it." The man whispered, a shiver went up the brunet's spine as he heard the man start walking away. Izaya slowly turned around just to get a glimpse at the larger male…the blonde man turned a corner and had disappeared from view.

"No…No it couldn't have been him…it just…couldn't be." Izaya said aloud as he slid down the brick wall and onto the dirty asphalt.

"Why did I let this happen? Why didn't I fight back?" The brunet grabbed his head roughly and started screaming.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Izaya screamed into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: All will be reveled in due time ;) Because of this chapter there are probably going to be more chapters than expected. Oh and if you can please read this theory I have on Durarara.<strong>

**Theory: In the episode that was showed last Saturday Celty and Shinra were having a very interesting talk about saika. Shinra is quoted to say that saika had red eyes and has an unusual love for humans. (Spoiler to anyone who hasn't watched all the episodes from 1-25) Now we all know that Anri has the mother blade that is actually saika. But who else do we know that has an un-human obsession with humans and has red eyes?...yep our beloved Izaya! Now we also know Izaya is a part of the dollars and he has Celty's head. Maybe Izaya could be the father of the saika sword or something like that. But I can definitely tell that he's somehow related to the saika. Does anyone agree? **


	7. Boredom

"Normal, normal, normal; how boring this month is" Izaya thought as he spun around in his leather desk chair. He hasn't seen any sign of the gang that used to torture him in weeks and for some reason he hasn't see the monster of Ikebukuro either. He had called Celty just too casually ask if she had seen him but unfortunately she had said (well texted) that she hasn't seen him around either. The past month has just been Izaya playing around n the chartrooms and distributing information to the lowlifes of Tokyo to use against each other.

"Namie you can go home early today, I don't think I'll need you today." Usually the woman would be out of the apartment in the blink of an eye; but instead she grabbed her pocketbook and walked up to the informant's desk.

"Not so fast, I need my paycheck." The secretary said, crossing her arms across her chest angrily. Izaya just laughed and handed her the piece of paper, she snatched it from his pale hand and shot out of there like her life depended on it.

"Hm what should I do today? I really want to harass Shizu-chan but I have no idea where the monster went…the last time I saw him was when he practically raped me in the alleyway." Izaya said aloud to no one in particular.

"_Maybe he moved."_ The vice in Izaya's head suggested, the brunet rolled his eyes at the voices deduction.

"I thought it was quieter around here, stop talking you don't exists." Izaya said angrily to the voice, he growled when he hear it laugh at him. He took out his cell phone and dialed Shinra's number; it didn't take long for the doctor to pick up.

"Hello Izaya-kun." Shinra said in his usual cheerful tone.

"Hey Shinra, I'm board as hell so have you seen Shizu-chan around? I could really go for a good chase today." Izaya laughed, acting like just the sound of Shizuo's angry roar got him off…well sometimes it did!

"Oh…um….no I haven't seen him." Shinra said nervously, Izaya narrowed his eyes and put his feet up on his desk.

"I don't like being lied to Shinra." The information broker said fiercely, he heard Shinra laugh nervously at the comment.

"I would never lie Izaya; I really don't know where he is." Although the argument was amusing it just wasn't doing it for today.

"Fine, I'll just have to go to his apartment and pay him a little visit." Izaya said happily before hanging up on the underground doctor. It was already pretty late so the blonde must be home by now; and if he wasn't Izaya could always break into his house and wait for him.

"Shizu-chan~" Izaya sang out as he walked in the direction of the monster's house, there weren't many cars on the street and every shop was closed.

"Shizu-chan~ Come play with me, I need my Shizu-chan to save me from boredom." Izaya sang loudly as his walk went into a cheerful…and rather creepy skip. The moon lit up the dark alleyways of Ikebukuro as the informant sang about _his_ Shizu-chan, the singing was soon interrupted by the sound of ….footsteps.

"_There's my monster_." Izaya thought to himself as he heard the footsteps behind him; he spun around to face the blonde but was shocked by who he saw. Before he could say anything or start running for that matter, the base of a solid medal bat struck him in the skull.

"Sorry we haven't been around to harass you; Shizuo can be pretty scary when he needs to be. But since there seems to be no sign of him then I guess we don't need to hold back anymore right?" The leader laughed as Izaya sat up from the cold ground with blood dripping down his face. Some of the men were holding various medal objects and the others had blades and knifes. Without a second thought Izaya jumped to his feet and started running full speed away from them.

"Get back here you coward." The leader screamed as they chased after the information broker; Izaya was a lot faster than them but the amount of blood dripping from his skull was making him feel dizzy…not to mention a little sick from all the blood he saw.

"Almost there…just a little further." Shinra's house was too far for Izaya to run to so Shizuo's house was his next best place. He hasn't seen the blonde for so long that maybe Shizuo had gone into hiding and has been staying in his apartment all this time. Izaya didn't need to stay there for long, just until he lost the people trying to kill him. He sighed I relief when he finally reached the apartment building he was looking for, it was late so there wasn't anyone in the lobby. That worked out perfectly for the small gang, considering if anyone saw them trying to kill someone they'd have the cops all over them.

Izaya didn't have time to wait for the elevator so he just decided to run up the stairs; luckily he was in a lot better shape than the other males so he was able to bound up the stairs easily.

"Dammit, which apartment was Shizu-chan's?" Izaya thought nervously as he saw the long hallways with various rooms. He couldn't remember which of them housed the monster of Ikebukuro.

"Shizuo Heiwajima! SHIZUO!" Izaya screamed down the hallways as he heard the men almost at the top of the stairs, one of the doors swung open with a curious collection agent stepping out of the apartment. He gasped when someone pushed past him into his home; he growled when he saw who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here flea?" The blonde growled as he watched the brunet hold his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

"Chased….help…please…" Izaya panted, he was way too out of breath to state complete sentences, Shizuo looked back into the hallway to see a group of men running towards him. The men stopped dead when they saw Shizuo standing there with a furious look on his face. The blonde went into his apartment, and picked up the couch that sat In the middle of the living room, just as Shizuo held the couch over his head the gang dropped their weapons and ran like their life's depended on it…they actually did!

Izaya smiled and started laughing as the men ran away like scared children; Shizuo had already set his couch back down and started starring daggers at the smaller male.

"Why the hell are you here?" Shizuo repeated, he really wasn't in the mood to see anyone tonight especially the flea. Izaya just giggled and fell back on the couch; why not do a little harassing while he was here? Shizuo growled and stood over the body that had rudely interrupted his TV watching; he picked the brunet up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him down on the floor.

"Tell me why you're here or I'll kill you." Shizuo spat out at the still giggling information broker, Izaya wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist and brought him down closer.

"But I'm injured; it's not a fair fight." Izaya said pointing to the gash in his head that was still bleeding pretty lightly now.

"I don't care; why the hell are you here?" Shizuo growled

"Thank you for protecting me Shizu-chan." Izaya said ignoring the blonde's question, Shizuo's eye twitched as his hand moved up to the smaller male's neck.

"I wasn't protecting you; I just didn't like those guys." The blonde said defensively.

"Noooo Shizu-chan protected me because he doesn't want anyone else to touch me. He wants to be the only one who can touch me." Izaya teased, he flinched when he felt the blonde start squeezing his throat…hard.

"Shut up!" Shizuo screamed as he started to choke Izaya, Izaya just grinned and grabbed the blonde's free hand roughly. He pulled Shizuo's hand onto his body and moved it up his shirt.

"Aw Shizu-chan wants his hands all over my body." Izaya started laughing hysterically as Shizuo kept his hand there.

"You bastard." Shizuo slipped his hand out of the brunet's shirt and stood up from the floor, he was starting to get really grossed out by the amount of blood on the smaller male's face. He left the informant lying there for a while before coming back with a washcloth and some bandages.

"Haha Shizu-chan is going to make me feel all better." Izaya giggled, he gasped when he was suddenly pushed back down onto the floor. Shizuo straddled his waist before sitting down on his lower abdomen.

"Hold still flea." Shizuo commanded, and for once Izaya actually obeyed him. Shizuo scrubbed the dry blood off of the smaller male's face gently; he was surprised at how careful he was being with the flea right now. Izaya just smiled that damn smile as he bandaged the wound, luckily the wound didn't need stitches so Shizuo wouldn't have to make a call to Shinra.

"Thank you Shizu-chan." Izaya said laughing that creepy laugh that was way too familiar to the blonde; it was soon interrupted by Shizuo picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder.

"Oh are you taking me home now? How sweet Shizu-chan." Izaya giggled as he was carried in the direction of the collection agent's bedroom. Shizuo kicked open the door and threw the smaller male onto the firm mattress. Izaya's eyes widened when he saw Shizuo take out a roll of duck tape, the larger male mover forward and pushed Izaya up on the bed. It was no use struggling as the blonde duck taped his wrists onto the bed frame just tight enough so he knew he wouldn't be able to escape.

"Oh I get it; Shizu-chan is going to rape me like he did in the alleyway." Shizuo froze when he heard those words escape the informant's lips.

"No I'm not; I don't need you getting in the way of what I need to do. Stay here until I get back." And with that Shizuo left the apartment with a tied up informant in his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Don't worry you guys will definitely like the last chapter! I can't wait to write it because I think that will be the last chapter to this. It depends on how I'm feeling with this, if you guys really like this I'll think of more ideas for this story! But after this I'm making the T rated long Shizaya fan fiction that is one of my favorites! Anyway I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	8. Protection and Dreams

"Damn, that bastard found a way to protect himself." The leader said as he finally got himself out from under the vending machine that was thrown at him. The other men were trying to keep themselves from bleeding to death after being thrown around like dolls.

"What should we do now? I don't want to mess with that Shizuo Heiwajima but I still want to kill that bastard of an informant." One man said angrily, the rest nodded in agreement.

"Well let's think; Shizuo hates him so he probably won't be at his house for long. He's as fast as the devil so it'll be too hard to catch him if he's running, especially with our injuries from fighting Shizuo. I think our best chance of catching him would be following him to his house and getting him there. It would be even better if we went in when he's asleep, that way he'll never suspect it." The leader stated.

"What about after that? We're just going to keep going to his house to beat him up; what if he moves or goes to stay at Shizuo's?"

"Good point…it will be too hard to keep going back to attack him…let's just kidnap him!"

_A few hours ago…._

"Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill…" Shizuo repeated as he walked in the direction of an alleyway that sheltered the people he wanted to kill so desperately. They hurt Izaya…_his_ Izaya….no one is allowed to touch the flea but Shizuo; Shizuo would never admit to it but everyone knew it.

"Those bastards touched him, they cracked his head open…the punishment is death." Shizuo said aloud as he spotted the group of men gasping for breath from running so much. The blonde picked up the nearest medal object and flung it at the group with a loud roar of anger. A handful of them were hit while the others looked at Shizuo with a panicked expression.

"Which one of you hit the flea in the head?" Shizuo barked as he approached the few men who were still standing; anger boiled inside the collection agent as he saw one of them hide a medal bat behind his back. Shizuo had to throw a few of the men before he could finally get to the man hiding the bat; he snatched the bat from the terrified man and hit it as hard as he possibly could into the man's head. Blood splattered everywhere as his head was cracked open, buckets of blood were splattered all over the blonde's suit but he didn't care. The only thing on the blonde's mind was to punish the people who hurt_ his _flea.

"KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL!" Shizuo screamed as he ripped out street signs and various vending machines, it didn't take long for Shizuo to attack all of the men and leave them lying on the cold ground.

"I wonder if the flea was able to slip his hands out of the tape, I did tie him up pretty tightly…eh he probably did something to worm his way out." Shizuo thought as he lit a cigarette, he took a long drag of the cancer stick before heading home. Part of him wanted Izaya to be gone by the time he got home…but the other half of him wanted Izaya to still be there waiting for him. Even though the flea was tied up it still felt nice coming home to someone.

Shizuo never thought that after everything the flea had done to him he would get so overprotective of him! The blonde had been hiding from Izaya ever since that night in the alleyway when he heard Izaya scream his name when he was engulfed with pleasure. It just wasn't right…nothing about any of this was right. What was happening to Shizuo? Had he actually acquired a protective instinct to the man he hated since high school? He'd have to test his theory sooner or later.

"Flea, you still here?" Shizuo called out as he entered his small apartment…no answer. Shizuo sighed and went into the bathroom to strip out of his bloody clothes. Warm water pounded his perfect skin, if he wasn't so scary Shizuo would have girls knocking down his door at how amazing and toned his body was. Porcelain skin with a six pack was every woman's fantasy of a man; unfortunately for them Shizuo really didn't have a particular taste in woman. He liked them…just he couldn't find one that was his type…although he really didn't know if he had a type? Shizuo flinched as the thought of Izaya suddenly re-entered his thoughts, he blushed as started feeling his blood start going south.

"Nn…flea." Shizuo groaned as he thought dirty thoughts about the smaller male, it went on for a half hour before he was pulled from his fantasy by cold water hitting his skin. The blonde mentally cursed himself for using all of the hot water to pleasure himself with the dirty thoughts of Izaya. He carefully wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom to get into some warm clothes before going to bed. Shizuo's eyes widened when he saw that Izaya was still tied to the bed, as he approached the smaller male he saw that Izaya had fallen asleep on the bed.

"Damn flea…" Shizuo breathed out as he took off his towel and put on a pair of boxers, a t-shirt, and a pair of sweatpants. He moved next to the smaller male and gently removes the tape, making sure not to wake up the sleeping informant. He knew Izaya was a light sleeper and even the slightest jolt could wake him up. There were some marks on Izaya's wrists from being taped together for so long but nothing that looked painful. The bed dipped down as Shizuo got into bed on the other side of it and turned over onto his side, he blushed when he found Izaya's face so close to his own.

"I'm going to kill him when he wakes up." Shizuo thought as he wrapped his arms around the sleeping body and pulled him close in his arms. The blonde was half asleep when he felt Izaya wrap his legs around his waist and snuggle deeper against his muscular body.

"Mmm... Shizu-chan." Izaya groaned as he snuggled closer to the warm body, Shizuo's face turned a bright pink as he felt Izaya clutch onto him like a child to his mother. His face went an even darker shade of red when he felt Izaya move his head and nuzzle his face against Shizuo's neck.

"You're so annoying flea." Shizuo whispered as he laid his head on top of Izaya's, trying not to think of what kind of sick dream Izaya was thinking about him.

_Izaya's Dream…_

"_Welcome home Shizu-chan!" Izaya said cheerfully as his lover entered their shared apartment, Izaya was exhausted from taking care of their two sons and making dinner for his little family…but it was comforting to see his monster come home to him._

"_Daddy!" The oldest of the sons chirped and ran over to his father; the blonde smiled and picked up his beloved five year old son. The blonde child straightened his glasses on his face as he snuggled closely the larger male._

"_Did you be good for mommy?" Shizuo asked as he carried the child into the kitchen where Izaya was cooking. _

"_Yes! I played with Roppi all day after pre-school." Tusukishima said shyly as he was set down onto the floor, Hachimenroppi was holding his black bunny doll and was sitting on the floor at his mother's feet. The youngest Orihara child crawled over to his father and held up his arms towards him, signaling that he wanted to be picked up. Shizuo smiled and picked you the two year old child, Roppi held onto his stuffed animals tightly even as he was hugged gently by the larger male. _

"_So, how was your day?" Shizuo asked the informant as he leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek._

"_Pretty good, first I had to drop Tusukishima at pre-school. Then I had to take Hachimenroppi to the dentist since all his teeth have finally grown in. The little guy bit the dentist about six times, other than that his teeth are fine. Then I had to go pick up Tusukishima from school, I did some work while the kids played then I started making dinner…so I'm pretty much exhausted." Izaya sighed as he took out the plates to set the table. _

"_Why don't you go take a nap on the couch while I finish dinner, you have to go out tonight to distribute some information right? You'll need all the energy you can get." Shizuo said, taking the plates from the brunet and smiling that smile Izaya loved so much. He went into the living room and lay down on his back as Shizuo finished up dinner and the children played with each other._

Izaya gasped as he was suddenly awaken from his dream, it was pitch black in the room but he could still feel someone's arms around him. It took him a few minutes to realize he was still in Shizuo's apartment, he just couldn't believe the blonde was actually embracing him in his sleep…but it was kind of nice…the brunet sighed as curled back up in the strong arms.

"Spending my life with Shizu-chan, being together and starting a family. No pain or agony just love and comfort….that will never happen….never." Izaya thought as he drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Since you guys seem to love this so much I've decided to make this even LONGER! I hoped this was a good enough chapter and just so you guys know I'm going to be writing the next chapter of "case 1" so if you haven't checked it out yet you can if you want to! Anyway don't forget to review and the next chapter will be up soon!<strong>

**P.S- If you guys have any ideas for some chapters in this I'll definitely give you credit for the idea! **


	9. Jealousy

Izaya slowly opened his eyes to the streams out light peaking out of the curtains; Shizuo was still sleeping next to him with his arms tightly around his thin frame. The brunet really didn't want to get out of the bed; it actually felt good being embraced by the monster he enjoyed so much. He moved his hand up to look at his watch, it was a little early and he knew the blonde would have to wake up in about two hours to wake up for work. Izaya definitely didn't want to be here when he woke up, who knows what he would do to him…well the informant knew what he wanted Shizuo to do to him…but that wouldn't happen…especially since he didn't have any lubrication.

"Ugh, I feel gross." Izaya sighed as he tried to slip out of the blonde's vise grip, he had gone to bed in the clothes he had worn all day yesterday and had been all sweaty from running so much. He felt dirty and he wanted to take a damn shower right now….but Shizuo wouldn't let him go. Every time he tried to move his arms off of his body the blonde would just pull him closer, Izaya blushed as he felt Shizuo move his lips against his cheek.

"Nn Izaya…" Shizuo groaned as his hand move down Izaya's back and into his back pocket; Izaya's face was now a dark red as he felt Shizuo start groping him.

"Ok I've had enough of this; I'm really not in the mood to be felt up." Izaya thought angrily, he kicked Shizuo lightly on his thigh which made him let go and roll over onto his other side. It was a good thing he was a heavy sleeper or he would have strangled the poor brunet. Izaya quickly jotted down a note for the blonde before leaving it on his nightstand, just as he was about to leave the blonde…he hesitated. The sight of the sleeping blonde made him feel so…weird. Shizuo actually looked pretty damn innocent when he was asleep…not to mention a lot quieter.

Izaya moved to the other side of the bed so he could get a better look at the blonde's sleeping face, it was actually cute…wait did he just think of the monster of Ikebukuro as cute? No…No it's just like looking at a sleeping bear, they're not cute…their dangerous…but…

"Protozoan." Izaya said annoyed as he bent down to kiss the blonde's cheek; Izaya was shocked to see a smile spread across the larger male's sleeping face. The brunet sighed and walked out of the room to small kitchen of the apartment, why not make a little breakfast before he left?

_A few hours later…._

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

"Shut up." Shizuo growled as he slammed his hand down on the alarm clock, nearly breaking the poor device. He slowly sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes vigorously before looking around the room for a certain informant. His eyes caught glimpse of a folded up piece of paper on his nightstand, obviously left by said informant.

_Dear Shizu-chan,_

_Thanks for letting me spend the night, I made you some breakfast and let myself out…oh and I cleaned up your apartment for you. I'm not surprised a protozoan like you wouldn't be able to take care of himself. Haha_! _Oh and don't be afraid to eat what I made you, I didn't poison it or anything like that. _

_Love, Flea_

"Hm the flea has neat handwriting." Shizuo said aloud as he moved out of the bed, and went into his closet to get out one of his bartender's uniforms. The flea had cleaned up for him; he had put all his clean uniforms away and had straightened up everything in his room. The blonde felt a little angry at the thought of the information broker going through all of his stuff. Shizuo took out his uniform and took a nice hot shower before getting into it, he still had a half hour before he needed to meet Tom…and the breakfast the flea made did smell really good. He sat down in front of a large plate of food and picked up the note that was sitting next to it.

_Dear MY Shizu-chan,_

_Just in case you didn't get my last note I wrote you another one! I bet you were pleasuring yourself in the shower to my name again right? Yep I heard you last night before I fell asleep! You're so cute Shizu-chan, HAHAHAHA! Anyway here is the food I made you and I didn't even poison it! I made it with extra love ;)_

_Love, YOUR flea_

"_My _Shizu-chan?_ Your _flea? What the hell is going through the perverts head?" Shizuo thought as he started down at the still hot food. Izaya had made him a cheese omelet with toast cooked to perfection and a stack of blueberry pancakes drowned in syrup.

"I must admit, the flea really is an amazing cook." Shizuo said as he ate every last thing on his plate, surprisingly the flea didn't lie that he put nay poison in it.

_Meanwhile, in Shinjuku…_

"What's so funny?" Namie said acidly as she watched her boss laugh hysterically and spin around in his leather desk chair. He's been doing that for over an hour and the woman has had quiet enough of it.

"Oh nothing, I'm just in a good mood today." Izaya laughed and continued to spin round and round; the woman grumbled something under her breath and continued to search threw the files she had on her desk. She was glad she was getting more money in her paycheck now that the informant has been distributing more information…but the constant laughter was just too much.

"Would you knock it off already?" Namie said angrily slamming both hands down on her boss's desk; Izaya stopped spinning and smiled innocently at her.

"Aw is someone having PMS?" Izaya implied, winking at the annoyed woman.

"Don't be disgusting." Namie said angrily, she flinched when the male started laughing that creepy laugh again and started spinning around in his chair.

"You can go home now; I don't think I'll need you for the rest of the day…if I get board I'll call you." Izaya said grinning at the still pissed off woman; she rolled her eyes and grabbed her pocketbook.

"Why don't you go bother that Shizuo Heiwajima, he's standing right outside you know." Namie said before leaving her insane boss; Izaya turned his chair to face the window. Namie was right, Shizuo was standing just outside his building…that was strange…Shizuo hardly ever comes to Shinjuku. Izaya grabbed his binoculars and focused them on the blonde; he was talking to some other blonde chick who Izaya knew as Vorona. His hands tightened around the binoculars as he watched the two talking and smiling at each other.

"Shizu-chan is not allowed to be happy, especially with beautiful woman." Izaya said angrily, he stood up from his chair and ran out the door of his apartment. It was weird…he had never acted like this before, especially towards Shizu-chan. Once he was out of the building he spotted the two of them still talking across the street.

"Orihara…" Izaya felt a shiver go up his spine when he heard the familiar voice, he gasped when he was suddenly grabbed roughly by the back of his shirt.

"STOP!" Izaya screamed, he slipped out of the man's grip and ran forward into the street towards Shizuo. The sound of a car screeching to a halt echoed through Izaya's ears, he stopped dead in the middle of the street at the sight of a car going full speed at him.

**BAM!**

Izaya fell back onto the hard ground as the car slammed into his thin body; a cracking sound was drowned out by the car screeching to a halt. A young teenager ran out of the now stopped car in a panic, Izaya couldn't hear exactly what she was saying…wait…he couldn't hear anything! He felt a hand on his shoulder turn him over onto his back

"Izaya…Izaya are you ok?" Shizuo yelped, he watched Izaya move a hand down to side where blood was gushing out.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Shizuo heard a female voice scream, a crowd of people had already started to form around the accident. The blonde's eyes widened as he watched Izaya's eyes start to close.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Haha you guys thought he was going to get kidnapped...instead I made him get hit by a car HAHAHAHAHAHA...wait…that's not funny….DX Hahahahahah I'll write the next chapter soon! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	10. Suffocating For You To Save Me

"_The kids are all asleep; again Roppi had to be difficult when I tried getting him in his pajamas." Izaya sighed as he closed his children's bedroom door. He still had another half hour before he needed to go out for work, not to mention he was already exhausted from taking care of the kids all day. Shizuo was relaxing on the couch; flipping through channels to find a good one. He smiled when his lover came to sit with him; the smaller male snuggled close against the blonde's side as he wrapped a tight arm around the slim body._

"_Don't you have to go to work?" Shizuo asked curiously when he finally found a movie they would both like. Izaya just shook his head and snuggled closer to his love._

"_Not for a little while, and it's alright if I'm a little late. I'd much rather be here with you and the kids anyway." Izaya blushed when he felt the blonde kiss his sweetly on the tip of his nose, he loved being able to be so close to the man he was madly in love with. He just felt really…safe in Shizuo's arms. Izaya crawled up into the larger male's lap and wrapped his arms securely around the blonde's neck._

"_I love you Shizu-chan." Izaya said kissing the blonde lightly on the cheek; Shizuo smiled and wrapped both arms around the thin frame._

"_I love you to flea." Shizuo said bringing Izaya in close for a long passionate kiss; they stayed like that for god knows how long until they finally had to answer to their screaming lungs. Izaya giggled when he was suddenly moved onto his back on the couch._

"_Can you really finish in a half hour?" Izaya asked as velvet lips were pressed up against his neck._

"_Usually I'm good to go all night but since you have to go to work soon I guess I could speed up the process." Izaya felt all his blood rush down south as those words slid off the blonde's lips._

"_If we do it now I'll just be limping the entire time when I'm at work, how about we finish this when I get home?" Izaya asked pulling the blonde's head up to look at him, he smiled and kissed Izaya's temple._

"_Sure, that way we'll be able to go all night!" Shizuo said happily._

"_Hn you're always amazing, I love you Shizu-chan." _

"_I love you to flea."_

Izaya's eyes shot open at the sound of a female voice talking only a few feet away from him, he could hear the loud beeping noise coming from the machine that kept track of his heart rate. It was obvious now that he was in a hospital, probably the one in Shinjuku judging by the landscape outside the room's window.

"Oh good you're awake." The nurse said walking over to check on the informant; Izaya didn't say anything he just starred at her with eyes that almost looked soulless.

"You've been out for about two weeks, the shock from the car crash you were in really stunned you. You had a dislocated hip bone so we had to set it back into place; when the car hit you the headlights shattered so some of the glass went into your side. We have on your medical records that you had your appendix taken out not to long ago because of appendicitis. If you still had that appendix you would most likely be dead by now, but don't worry because you're going to be just fine. You're probably starving though, would you like me to get you something to eat before I send the doctor in to check how your condition is?" The nurse asked in a cheerful; Izaya continued to stare at the brunet woman before finally speaking up.

"What hospital am I at?" Izaya asked in a voice almost to quiet for the nurse to hear.

"You're in the hospital located in Shinjuku; it was closer than the one in Ikebukuro where you were hit." The nurse explained, Izaya nodded and looked down to see he was hooked up to an IV.

"Do you serve fatty tuna here? I'd really like that." Izaya said staring at the nurse with those _eyes_, she blushed and shook her head.

"I don't think so…but I'll try to get some for you." The blushing brunet said before rushing out of the room, Izaya grinned and pulled down the white sheets that covered his body to take a look at the stitches. He said annoyed at how his perfect skin would be covered in scars. The male pulled the blanket back over his slim body and snuggle deeply into the hospital bed. He really didn't want to think about how much work he was going to have to do when he got out of the hospital. His boss probably asked Namie to take over until he got back; he'd have to call her a little later.

"I was able to get you some of the fatty tuna you wanted." The nurse said as she re-entered the room; Izaya propped himself with his elbows and thanked the nurse for getting him the food.

"Your boyfriend was here earlier today, he looked really worried about you." The nurse said smiling at the information broker, Izaya almost choked when he heard those words from the small woman.

"Boyfriend?" Izaya asked shocked.

"Oh…well I didn't know if he was your boyfriend…I saw him kiss your cheek before he left so I just figured…he looked really strong and he had blonde hair, he was also wearing a butler uniform or something like that? A lot of the doctors and nurses who come here from Ikebukuro said he was the strongest man there, is that true?" The nurse asked curiously.

"Yes he is indeed the strongest man in Ikebukuro…but he is not my boyfriend." Izaya said fiercely, the nurse just nodded.

"Well if you like I could call him to tell him that you're awake, oh and would you like me to inform and of your family members that you are here? I'm sure they're worried about you."

"I don't really care of you call Shizu-chan but you don't need to call any of my family members." Izaya said, he hasn't talked to his parents since he graduated high school so there really no need to call them…unless he was dead of course. Izaya ate quickly so he's have enough time to call Namie, well he could call her anytime he pleased…he was her boss after all.

"Hello?" The woman answered her phone in her usual "annoyed at the world" tone.

"Hello Namie, did you miss me?" Izaya teased as he lay back in his hospital bed, his stitches were starting to hurt him.

"Tch as if, I was hoping you would stay in the coma for another twenty years or so. Do you know how much of your damn work I had to do? I expect a higher payment in my paycheck for all I went through." The woman said angrily.

"Haha thanks for being so concerned about me, I'll be out of the hospital in about a day so just hang in there until I'm out ok?" Izaya tried to hold back a loud hysteric laugh at the sound of a loud sigh from his secretary.

"Fine, whatever." The woman said before hanging up on her boss.

_Later that day in Shinjuku…_

"Unbelievable that I have to do that bastards work." Namie said aloud as she walked through the dirty alleyways of Shinjuku. Again she was supposed to meet up with some dirt bags that wanted some information that she really didn't care about or feel like telling them…but hey she needed the money that came with it. She stopped when she heard heavy footsteps only a few feet behind her; the woman decided just to ignore it and continued walking.

"Hey, wait up woman." Namie heard an angry male voice yell from behind her, she had pepper spray in her pocketbook but she couldn't run in the shoes she was wearing. She reached into her pocketbook and kept her hand on the small bottle before turning around to see only two men there.

"We need some information from you, you're Izaya Orihara's secretary right? You've been doing his work for him for the past two weeks?" The larger of the two males asked, Namie just shrugged and nodded.

"Unfortunately I am." She said annoyed that she had to stop what she was doing.

"Is he still in the hospital?"

"Yeah, he's in the one not too far from here." Namie said starring at the two suspiciously; she narrowed her eyes at the creepy smile that spread across their faces.

"Thank you, that's all we needed." The other male said before the two started walking in the opposite direction. Namie just shrugged and went back to her business.

Shinjuku Hospital…

Izaya yawned tiredly as he shut his laptop and placed it on the nightstand next to him; he had called Celty a few hours ago and asked her to bring over it so he could get some of his work done. After staring at a computer screen for so long he was pretty much exhausted…ironic even though he's been asleep for two weeks. Just as he was lying down he heard the door of the room start to open, expecting it to be one of the nurses he just turned himself over on his back and relaxed in the bed.

"We wanted to wait until you were wake to do this." Izaya heard a familiar voice say, his eyes shot to the leader of the dreaded gang and his right hand man.

"Fuck…" Izaya thought as one of the men locked the door and the leader moved forward towards his bed. He gasped when the pillow that rested his head was suddenly ripped from under him.

"Goodbye Orihara." The man said evilly, before he could scream for help a pillow was thrusted onto his face…cutting off any form of air. He wasn't able to kick because of the stitches and he was so weak that he could hardly lift his arms. The sound of a door being kicked down filled the room; Izaya had no idea what the hell was happening all he knew was that the other male had just been thrown out the window. Izaya gasped in air as the pillow was suddenly removed from his face; he clawed at his chest trying to get air into his screaming lungs as quickly as possible.

Two nurses ran in the room and went straight to Izaya at the sound of the heart monitor start beating faster and faster. The brunet was pushed down on the bed and was soothed by the two nurses, both of them trying to calm down his fast heart rate. Izaya's eyes widened when he saw a blonde figure come over onto the other side of his bed.

"…Shizu-chan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I WAS going to stop this chapter when Izaya was getting suffocated but I decided not to cause the last chapter go the most reviews to this story! I thought that would be a little reward for you guys! Haha saw tooth eels are funny looking :P sorry for my randomness~ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA<strong>


	11. Unexpected

After the nurses had calmed Izaya's heart rate they had to start cleaning up the broken glass from the shattered window. The brunet was still pretty shook up by almost being killed so he was still sitting up in the bed panting heavily. Shizuo hadn't left though, actually the entire time the nurses were cleaning up he was starring attentively at the brunet for almost a half hour. After the nurses had left to dispose of the glass Shizuo continued to stare at the informant…it was really creepy actually.

"…Why?" Izaya asked, finally breaking the silence between the two.

"Why what?" The blonde answered back, even though he already knew what the informant was talking about.

"Why did you save me? Why didn't you let them kill me?" Izaya couldn't look at Shizuo…so he just kept his head down with his bangs covering his eyes. All he got as an answer was a shrug from the larger male.

"If anyone is going to kill you it's going to be me." Shizuo said fiercely; Izaya just grinned half-heartedly knowing that wasn't the true answer.

"So you stopped them from killing me so you could kill me? Is that why you've been coming here every day since I got here? So when I woke up you would finally be able to kill me?" Shizuo was quiet for a moment before speaking up.

"…yeah." The blonde lied.

"Alright well I can't run because of the stitches in my side and you probably won't get another chance like this ever again…so you might as well kill me now. I got a new switchblade and I'm sure it's still in my coat pocket, you can use that to stab me in the heart of slit my throat." Izaya suggested, nodding to his fur trimmed coat that was lying on one of the chairs in the room. Izaya wasn't surprised to see Shizuo close the door of the room and take out the switchblade that was in his jacket. The blonde moved over to him and pushed him down on his back as he flipped open the blade.

"Hurry…I want to die…I can finally be released from all this pain." Izaya whispered as his head was tilted upward and the newly sharpened blade pressed against his throat. Shizuo had wide eyes at the sound of those words, knowing the pain he was talking about was probably the one from the gang.

"Don't move…" For once in his life Izaya actually obeyed the blonde, he waited….and waited…and waited for the blonde to finally end it for him…but all he felt was the cold blade still lightly pressed against his throat. Just one swift flick of the wrist would end his life, that's all Shizuo needed to do…but for some reason…he just couldn't end the flea's life.

Izaya's eyes shot open at the feeling of Shizuo's soft lips pressed against his own, he still didn't remove the blade though. The larger male used is tongue to open the smaller male's mouth so it would be easy to slip his tongue in. They stayed like that for god knows how long, with Shizuo's tongue rubbing against every inch of the brunet's mouth. Once he finally pulled away a trail of saliva connected their lips.

"If I killed you that would mean I'm giving you what you want…and I'm not that nice." Izaya flinched at the familiar words as Shizuo set the pocketknife on the nightstand next to the bed and left the room. The informant rolled over on his side and curled up until he was hugging himself; warm tears poured out of his eyes and rolled down his pale cheeks.

_Meanwhile…_

"We can't kill Izaya with Shizuo still around." One of the gang members sighed angrily, the rest grunted inn agreement.

"Well it's not like we can just get rid of him, you know how strong he is!" Another said fiercely.

"Both of you shut up so I can think….it's true we do need to contain the monster just long enough to kill Izaya…the question is how do we do it?"

"We could get some chloroform and tie him up until we finish the job."

"That's sounds good but we have to use the strongest material we can find to tie him up, he'll be able to break out of rope like its thin string!"

"We'll have to do this once the parasite is out of the hospital, with all those witnesses there and Shizuo visiting every day it'll be too hard to do it there. Once Izaya is out of the hospital we can get Shizuo after he finished working with that collection agent guy."

_A few days later…_

Shizuo stopped visiting Izaya in the hospital after that day he kissed him, the brunet stayed depressed and refused to eat anything the nurses gave him. He wanted to die…he really wanted to die; after everything he's been going through you can't really blame him.

After a few days of resting Izaya's stitches had finally sunk in deep enough that he was able to leave the hospital; the secretary had offered to call him a cab to take him home, mostly because it was storming outside. Izaya didn't even give the woman an answer as he walked out into the pouring rain; he didn't care if he got soaked threw to his underwear. E was just going to take off all his clothes and curl up in bed anyway.

In Ikebukuro a certain collection agent was also starting to head home after his boss had let him go early because of the bad weather. Unfortunately he didn't have an umbrella with him so the rain just poured onto his toned pale skin. He would have started running home to get out of the rain but he really didn't feel like wasting his energy on some stupid water.

"Heiwajima…" Shizuo flinched at the sound of his name; he looked back only to have a cloth shoved into his face. He was about to punch the guy out of Tokyo when he started feeling….dizzy? Yes definitely dizzy…then…he collapsed to the floor.

"We got him!" The men said excitedly as their leader started tying him up.

"Yea whatever, half of you bring him back to the hide out the other half of you come with me so we can finally kill Izaya Orihara." The leader said shoving the unconscious body to one of the men, they nodded and obeyed their leader's orders.

Not too far from there Izaya Orihara had collapsed on his apartments couch, he really did feel like walking all the way to his room. He moved his arm over his eyes and felt more warm tears start to form in them. He didn't even bother to look when he heard his apartment door being opened.

"I didn't expect you to come in today Nai…" Izaya was stopped by a cloth being shoved onto his face, he pulled his arm away just long enough to see who had actually came in…then everything turned to darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the short and fast chapter, I'm not feeling so well today and you guys really wanted me to update so I just had to write this for you! My next chapter will be better! Please review! <strong>


	12. Escaped The Pain

Izaya couldn't see anything with the blindfold that was tightly tied over his eyes, by the cold air that hit his skin he could definitely tell he was either outside…actually in an abandon building because of the way the men's voice echoed as they talked. The brunet could feel chains around his wrists and around his ankles, bounding them together so he could escape. By the way Shizuo was yelling and cursing he could tell that the blonde was tied up with a lot more chains then he was…considering his in-human strength.

"Get more chains around him!" Izaya heard the leader of the gang scream as Shizuo yelled angrily again; it sounded like a few of the chains holding him down had broken.

"I finally got the shock collar on him, hurry and shock him." Another male screamed; Izaya yelped at the sound of Shizuo's pained screamed as his body was injected with volts of electricity…then all he heard was the monsters violent panting.

"Alright let's hurry up and kill them both, let's kill the informant first." The leader demanded, Izaya let out a scream as he felt some sort of chain tied around his neck being pulled roughly. He was dragged over into the middle of the floor and laid over onto his stomach. Suddenly the blindfold was taken off his eyes and then tied around his mouth so he wouldn't be able to scream. By what the man next to him was holding he was sure they were planning to whip him to death.

Shizuo was pinned against the wall and floor by various chains and ropes; a large medal collar was wrapped around his throat with a large thick chain holding him to the wall. Nothing was covering his eyes so he was able to see Izaya perfectly; Izaya's eyes widened when he felt the back of his shirt being ripped so the whip could have better access.

….then there was pain, a pain that no human should ever bare to have course threw their body. Izaya screamed at the top of his lungs threw the cloth as his back was brutally beaten. Seeing Izaya being beaten like that….made Shizuo crack; the blonde screamed and ripped the chains out of the concrete.

"What the fuck? ELECTRICUTE HIM!" the leader screamed, but Shizuo was too quick he ripped the collar off with his bare hands and ripped the medal chains to shreds. Izaya was still lying on the ground so he couldn't exactly see what was happening; all he could hear were the terrified screams of the grown men and the angry roars of the collection agent. Izaya took in a sharp breath as he saw a large amount of blood splatter on the dirty floor.

He stayed perfectly still as men were crushed and thrown into walls; for the first time in his life he was actually afraid of Shizuo's strength. He had seen him get angry but…this angry was in-human. The way he was screaming and the look on his face just showed pure hate for everyone in that room. Then…there was silence…no more screaming of the men and no more screams from Shizuo…nothing. If he listened closely he could hear the heavy panting from the larger male.

"Flea…are you still alive?" Shizuo asked, still starring at the informant who had large bloody gashes in his back. Izaya still had the cloth around his mouth so all he could do was nod. He heard the footsteps of Shizuo's shoes as he approached him.

"When I pick you up…close your eyes so you don't see what I did. It'll make you sick…" Izaya nodded again as blood covered hands slid under his body and pulled him in the blonde's arms bridal style. The brunet closed his eyes tightly as he was carried out of the abandon building; even when they were out he still kept his eyes closed. He knew that Shizuo was probably covered in blood and he really didn't want to think about it.

_CRASH!_

Izaya's eyes shot open just to see the abandon building crumble down to rubble, he wasn't surprised though considering how rough Shizuo was on it. He closed his eyes again and moved closer to the warm body holding him; Izaya couldn't really tell which of their houses Shizuo was bringing them to…but frankly he didn't care. Right now after everything that has happened he was glad that he had finally escaped all this pain.

Once he was at his apartment Shizuo kicked open the door and carried the still tied up informant to his bedroom; somewhere along the way home Izaya had fallen asleep soundly in his arms. It was only natural though; he did lose a lot of blood and had probably fainted when the trauma hit him. Shizuo carefully took the chains off of the smaller male's wrists and ankles before taking of the cloth that covered his mouth. He turned Izaya on his stomach and took off shredded shirt so it would be easy to clean the cuts. He's seen Shinra do this plenty of times so it wouldn't be that hard; the blonde carefully cleaned the cuts and placed large bandages over them so they wouldn't get infected. After that was finished he pulled the blankets over the thin body to keep him warm and brought over a chair beside the bed to watch him; he didn't want to risk waking up the traumatized information broker.

Shizuo really didn't want to leave the brunets side but the dry blood on his skin and cloths was starting to become sickening. He took a quick shower to wash all of the blood out of his hair and off his skin before getting into a t-shirt and sweatpants. Luckily the informant was still sleeping when he came back; just as he was about to sit down in the chair he saw Izaya starring at his with those auburn eyes.

"Shizu-chan…could you sleep in the bed with me…I'm scared." Izaya never thought he would admit he was scared of anything…especially to Shizuo…but the truth was he really was scared. Even though he saw the gang killed and crushed to death he still felt scared…he was actually shaking in the bed! Shizuo starred at him for a few minutes before moving into the bed with the smaller male and wrapping his arms around the thin frame. After the overload on this strength Izaya felt so light and fragile in his arms; like the gentlest hug would break him. Izaya wrapped his arms tightly around the neck and moved as close as he could get to the body in front of him.

"Thank you….for saving me." Izaya said into the blonde's shoulder, Shizuo nuzzled his head on top of Izaya's and grinned.

"From now on if I see anyone lay a finger on you I'll kill them, you're mine to abuse, hurt, keep, and love. Your mine for the rest of your life flea, you'll never get away from me." Shizuo whispered in the brunet's ear, Izaya smiled and closed his eyes.

"That's fine with me, as long as you keep me safe I'll agree to anything." Izaya felt Shizuo chuckle a little at the comment; all of this really got them fucked up in the head…it's not like they cared though. After all these years of fighting each other and living alone only to think about each other every second of every day…it was nice just being able to stay together.

Eventually Izaya got what he wanted…well not exactly what he wanted but it was good enough for him. Having someone who came home to him and someone to love and protect him…even if it was a sick twisted way it worked for them. After all they really were both sick and twisted and together they were just fine with it. Waking up in each other's arms, having Izaya cook amazing food, calling each other by their usual nicknames and most importantly going at each other all night to prove their love. A life with someone you love without a drop of pain, it was perfect…just perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah so as you can pretty much tell this is the last chapter. I hope you liked it! Now I'm going to give you a choice on my three ideas I have for the next Shizaya fan fiction! Of course I'm doing all of them I just wanted to know which one you guys want me to do first! <strong>

**Choices:**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort-Shizaya- Rated T-About 10-20 chapters**

**Romance/General-Shizaya-Rated T-About 10-20 chapters**

**Romance/(Undecided)-Shizaya- Rated T-About 1-5 chapters (Maybe longer depending) **

**If you guys don't chose then I'll just so the one I feel like doing! Anyway don't forget to review this chapter and I'll see you guys in my next fan fiction! **


End file.
